Suelta Mi Mano
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: un reencuentro, un cafe....reproches...despedidas, un amor que se despide...kk


**Suelta mi mano**

By Dark Shadow 

Son las 12:55, faltan exactamente 5 minutos para terminar la clase de hoy. Pero esta vez desearia que estos minutos fuesen eternos...hace 4 meses que no lo veo, y hoy finalmente es hora de enfrentarnos. Pense que estaba preparada, senti que estaba preparada, pero no es así. Mi amiga Misao me mira y me alienta, no se que haria sin ella en estos momentos.

Finalmente la hora de salida ha llegado, el profesor nos deja retirarnos, tomo vagamente mi mochila y guardo mis cosas. Dejo que todos salgan del salon, me quedo unos segundos sola, contemplando la pizarra blanca, suspiro y me retiro. Cada ves que bajaba un escalon de las escaleras, mi corazon se aceleraba, ya habian pocas personas dentro de la universidad, mis compañeros se habian retirado ya, y otras personas aun seguían en clase.

Finalmente sali, y me quede frente a la puerta observando a todos lados, hasta que lo vi, su roja cabellera se hacia resaltar ante todas las personas que habian, incluso algunas personas que se habian quedado en la calle esperando el bus o hablando entre si, se lo quedaron observando. El era asi..llamativo.

Flash back

Era una noche de octubre, en una discoteca de kyoto, enfrente al mar, se encontraban las personas bailando, en expto 4 personas que se encontraban sentadas. Kaoru se encontraba en una silla y tae apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de esta, mientras que tsubame estaba sentada al lado de Kenshin apoyando su cabeza el en hombro de el y el estaba entado al lado de Kaoru que la miraba fijamente. Tanto tae como tsubame estaban profundamente dormidas.

Han bebido demasiado-comento la chica de ojos azules-pues si, creo que exageraron, no me parece sano tomar.-contesto el.

Si, tienes razon-sonrio ella y se quedo mirando hacia la pista de baile. Mientras tanto el se debatia internamente en que debia hacer, queria tocarla besarla, decirle cuanto la deseaba, pero ella era solo su amiga, ella lo queria como un amigo y tenia miedo al rechazo. Pero esta noche tenia que jugársela, ya se habia debatido toda la noche, y sin volver a pensarlo comenzo a acariciar el cuello de la chica, sabiendo que ese era el punto debil de su amiga(ya que en las miles de charlas que siemrpe tenian ella le comento que le daban escalofrios cuando le tocababn la nuca), ella ya estaba media dormida cuando sintio un escalofrio y susurro- no juegues con fuego

Me quiero quemar- le dijo el al oido para luego mordisquearlo. Ella reacciono y abrio los ojos como dos platos y se giro a verlo y el aprovecho para hacer lo que siempre habia querido...la beso, fue un beso simple ya que ella estaba estatica ante la sorpresa de esa situación y cuando el termino el beso, la pelinegra miro a su amiga Tae que se habia despertado y habia visto todo, aun no salia de la sorpresa.

Pero ella shockeada se alejo del lugar, lo trato igual que siempre, como su amigo por el resto del baile, incluso el se desaparecio por unas horas. A la salida del baile Kaoru se encontraba afuera con Tae, esperando a los demas, cuando Kenshin salio y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

Una mujer me invito a pasar la noche con ella-dijo mirándola seriamente-y porque no fuiste? O sea viniste a Japón y bueno.,..que te puedo decir tenes una oportunidad de pasarolo bien..que hombre rechazaria eso?-dijo un poco molesta pero disimulándolo bien, aunque aun no entendia sus actitudes con respecto a su amigo.

Es que no quiero estar con esa chica-dijo el mirándola nuevamente, vio como ella temblaba, pues hacia bastante frio y habia llevado un saco que apenas a abrigaba, entonces se saco su abrigo y colocándole la campera por encima le dijo-toma Kaoru que te estas congelando.

Pero ken no vas a tener firo?-pregunto ella-no que después te vas a enfermar...

No Kao yo tengo calor-dijo sin sacar las manos de los hombros de ella, se miraron por un buen rato, asi, sin despegarse el uno del otro. Hasta que el rostro de ambos se unio en un beso, uno diferente al primero que se habian dado, un beso que seria el inicio de la historia de ellos

Fin flash back

Como habia cambiado en tan solo 4 meses, estaba mas delgado, tenia el cabello mas corto y se veia endemoniadamente hermoso, vestido con un jean claro, una remera blancha y una chaqueta marron claro.

Finalmente estabamos frente a frente, sin decir ni una palabra me abrazo fuertemente, senti como mi cuerpo se tensaba al sentir el peso de su cuerpo en ese abrazo, coloco su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro, comence a sentir un escalofrio al sentir su respiración haciendo contacto en mi nuca, como una suave y torturante caricia.

**No, no es necesario  
que lo entienda  
porque nunca le ha servido  
una razón al corazon  
el corazon no piensa  
**

_Te he extrañado tanto Kaoru_- me susurro al oido-necesitaba tanto abrazarte

_Podemos ir a otro lado_- dije friamente mientras rompia ese abrazo y el mirándome serio me asintió. Me guio hasta su auto, tantos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente. Los paseos que habiamos dado en el, lo mucho que el amaba a ese auto, incluso siempre estuvo por delante de todo...hasta de sus novias, era el auto y su novia. Pero el me habia confesado que yo estaba en primer puesto. Que era la primera novia que estaba por delante del auto.

V_eo que al final no cambiaste el auto como querias_-comente ya dentro del auto. El me mira mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad- _me di cuenta que el opel es invendible_-comento mientras encendia el carro.-_y si, este auto te acompaño toda la vida...las cosas que hiciste en este auto-_comente un poco molesta.

_Y si, si el auto hablara-_solto una carcajada-_este auto ha sido testigo de las cosas mas importantes de mi vida y la mas importante de todas, aca se sento el amor de mi vida, la unica que quise que fuese mi copiloto._

Lo mire seria, mientras el me dedicaba una mirada de reojo. Nos quedamos callados por el resto del camino. Finalmente llegamos a una cafeteria conocida en Tokio. Cuando entramos una amable señorita nos atendio. Tomo nuestros pedidos, un capuchino y un café expresso, aun recordaba que me gustaba el capuchino...destalle que muchas personas dejarian de lado, pero que a mi simplemente me interesaban.

_Por dios Kaoru estas mas hermosa que nunca_- dijo el rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se habia formado- _estas muy cambiada, me gusta como te queda el cabello largo y ese nuevo estilo me fascina-_sonrei sinceramente, me alegraba que a el le había gustado mi cambio, porque era un cambio que tome cuando nos alejamos, no solo apariencia, sino un cambio completo.-_gracias_-susurre-_vos seguis estando igual, aunque te veo mas delgado._

_Pues si_- me respondio-_he bajado 2 kilos en esta semana_-me dijo serio- _es que estaba muy nervioso y angustiado._

_Nervioso y angustiado? De que_?-pregunte

_Necesitaba verte, te he extrañado muchísimo, Kaoru no he podido dejar de pensar ni un momento en vos, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, tus besos, en todo lo que hemos vivido_.-me dice mientras me toma mi mano y yo me aferro a ella-_no me has extrañado?-_me pregunta-

_Quisiera creerte kenshin, pero no puedo_-le contesto- _como puedo hacerlo si vos me decis una cosa y yo veo otra!_?

_Yo todo lo que te digo es en serio_-apreta mi mano-_entiendo que no me creas, pero necesito decritelo...te extrañe tanto_!

_Como queres que lo haga_?-suelto molesta su mano_- si apenas terminamos fuiste a los brazos de tomoe? Lo que mas temi que se cumpliera se cumplio...mi miedo mas grande era Tomoe y primero que paso fue que volviste con ella y me lo refregaste a cada rato colocando sus fotos y diciéndole lo mismo que me decias a mi! Que no puedo pensar de eso?_

_Yo me fui con Tomoe por desesperación y por despecho_- me dijo seriamente.

**No mi vida  
para que te esfuerzas  
no me tienes que explicar  
siempre amaré tu libertad  
por mucho que eso duela**

_Entonces yo por despecho tengo que ir a los dos dias que terminamos corriendo a lso brazos de Shishio con lo que me hizo sufrir como ella te lo hizo a vos?_-le digo molesta-_que sentirias si hubiese sido al revez?_

_Realmente me doleria, me doleria en el alma_- me dice susurrando-_porque yo a vos TE AMO_-me dice alzando un poco la vos para que lo escuchase bien, la gente comienza a mirarnos raro, igual no le damos importancia. lagrimas comienzan a brotar por mis ojos- _Kenshin dejame recordarte todo lo que yo vi que le escribias a ella, era exactamente lo que me decias a mi "nunca pense enamorarme de alguien como lo estoy de vos" "sos mi vida", quieres que siga?_-el me mira fijamente a los ojos.

_Dejame explicarte lo siguiente_-hace una pausa-_sabes mas que nadie lo mucho que Tomoe me hizo sufrir, yo en ella no confio, en vos no he perdido la confianza, si estoy con ella, pero no la amo, la estimo, me da igual verla o no, estoy con ella y mi mente esta aca al lado tuyo...Kaoru yo estoy y estare siempre enamorado de vos, se que hice las cosas mal, pero entendeme mi orgullo y mi ego fueron mas grandes que yo, tendría que haberla luchado cuando discutimos y nos distanciamos, se que te hice entender que no me importaba, pero para serte sincero al principio pense que era algo pasajero, pero cuando vi que no...sentia que me moria, ya no queria seguir, me dolia demasiado. Y todo lo que yo le digo se lo digo por inercia._

**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no se si quieras saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en tí,  
**

_Y como podes decirle a una persona que es el amor de tu vida cuando en realidad no sentis nada por ella?_-le pregunto- _kenshin yo siento que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido una mentira, siento que me usaste_-comienzo a llorar, el coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y hace que lo mire fijamente-_no, nunca digas eso, yo me comprometi con vos porque realmente estaba enamorado de ti y queria y aun quiero que fueras la madre de m s hijos, nunca me comprometí con Tomoe ni con nadie, yo no planeo ni planie nunca tener un futuro con ella ni con nadie mas que no fueras vos_

Flash back

Se encontraban sentados en uno de los sillones del hotel en china, Kaoeu habia ido con su familia a visitar china y de paso ella aprovecho la oportunidad para ir a verlo ya que el vivia en ese pais. Hacia ya 8 meses que estaban juntos y ella estaba segura de lo que sentia por el...lo amaba..y demasiado.

_Kaoru, te amo_-decia ken mientras la besaba, y sin que ella se diera cuenta sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su campera. Después de terminar suavemente aquel beso la miro fijamente a los ojos y abrio la cajita que contenian dos alianzas de oro con un bordado de ojas en plata-_Kaoru Kamiya aceptarias ser mi esposa?_

_Acepto ken!-_dijo emocionada la chica mientras lo abrazaba-_te amo_-le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-_yo tambien Kaoru, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

Fin flash back

_No lo se, realmente no lo se, ya no se que pensar, ya no se que sentir-_le dije, para después tomar un sorbo del capuchino que ya estaba frio, iguala como estaba yo en ese momento...

_Kaoru te amo_-me dice volviendo a tomar mi mano.-_pero tengo un lio en mi cabeza ahora mismo, pero se que a la que amo es a vos_.-agrego.

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir,  
**

_Yo te sigo amando Kenshin_-le susurro mirándole a los ojos, hinchados.-_pero me lastimas...me lastimas en el alma._

**  
No digas nada ya por favor  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lagrima que quiere salir,  
**

_Kaoru yo lo que menos quiero es lastimarte_-me dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y colocando su frente junto a la mia-_hubiese sido todo tan diferente..si yo viviera aquí_-me susurra.

_Si kenshin, todo hubiese sido diferente_-le respondo-_pero tenemos que dejar en pesar en lo que hubiese sido, nuestra realidad es diferente._

_Pero porque? Porque tiene que ser tan injusto_?-me dice el- _siento que te perdi...es mas se que te perdi y me siento horrible, te amo Kaoru te amo! como puedo hacerte entender QUE NO LA AMO A ELLA?_-busca mis labios con desesperación y me besa suavemente, me siento tan impune ante ese beso, deseaba tanto besarlo, noto como el quiere profundizar el beso, por dios como deseo hacerlo-_deseo abrazarte, besarte todo el tiempo, hacerte mia nuevamente_-me susurra entre el beso, mientras siento que su lengua quiere entrar en mi boca-_no_-reaccione separándome de el bruscamente aunque me dolia en el alma, otra vez la razon habia ganado al corazon- _esto no se puede Kenshin_

**por favor no me detengas  
siempre encuentro la manera  
de seguir, y de vivir  
aunque ahora no la tenga  
**

kaoru..dejame amarte aunque sea por una ultima vez-me dice intentando que yo no me fuera-por favor dejame demostrarte que sigo siendo el mismo

ese es el problema-le digo mientras me paro y el aun sostiene mi mano con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente para lastimarme, aunque el me habia lastimado de la peor manera-seguis siendo el mismo egocéntrico y orgulloso de siempre..no estoy para ser un trofeo.

Pero no sos un trofeo...sos la mujer de mi vida-me dice levantándose y abrazandome en su desesperación-cambiare si quieres..hare lo que sea para recuperarte-rompì su abrazo y lo bese nuevamente en los labios, un simple roce de despedida- tu ego nos destruyo-le susurro al oido-adios Ken..es hora de seguir con nuestras vidas- trato de alejarme, pero el nuevamente lo evita.

**  
Y no, mi vida no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no va a estar,  
esta es la última cena,  
**

pero yo quiero que mi vida sea junto a la tuya-me dice

**Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no se si quiera saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en tí,**

Vos destruiste toda posibilidad de estar juntos por siempre-lo miro tristemente y hago que suelte mi mano-adios Kenshin-le digo mientras comienzo a caminar, dejándolo solo en aquella mesa. Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi...aunque lo sigo extrañando hare lo posible por olvidarlo...solo deseo que el sea feliz, porque yo a partir de hoy voy a buscar mi felicidad, aunque ya no sea al lado de el.

**Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir,  
**

Hoy comienza una nueva etapa, una nueva vida...desde hoy en nombre de Kenshin Himura no me afectara mas...que seas feliz mi amor..es el deseo mas grande de mi corazon**  
**

**No digas nada ya por favor  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lagrima que quiere salir**

**Dedicado a las 2 personas x las cuales se baso esta historia.**

**Siempre vas a estar en mi corazon...adios**


End file.
